


they shouldn't exit the meat

by prouvairified



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, HALLOWEEN FIC BITCH, Introspection, Run Down Enjolras, Take this, enjolras needs a DAMN hug, first fic out of the way im gonna write it in 20 fuckin minutes n just shove it out into. thr void, im fucking, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairified/pseuds/prouvairified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is feeling some type of way about skeletons. Enjolras thinks about his friends after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they shouldn't exit the meat

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was supposed to be crack. but the triumvirate. they just (clenches fist) halted my schemes.

"How is the eyeball going to exit the socket?"  
"I suppose you just- just pull on it."  
"Very scientific, Doctor Combeferre. Have you tested your hypothesis?"

Enjolras has just arrived home. He's had possibly the worst day ever (a republican had been involved, Enjolras doesn't want to talk about it) and he's not ready for this. Halloween is a year from now, but he can already hear Courfeyrac thinking about next year's party. He's probably still hyped up from the one he'd hosted the night before. With a resigned sigh, Enjolras tries to make his way to his room. Not to mope or anything, because Enjolras is a calm, grown man. He's a grown man. Before he manages to close the door to his room behind him, Combeferre's spotted him. He beckons Enjolras out onto the balcony, where a very drunk Courfeyrac is ranting about skeletons, or something.

"No, no, but. Enjolras. Skeletons are scary! Combeferre says they aren't but like, Combeferre is a fucking weirdo." Combeferre only nods placatingly. Enjolras has known Combeferre long enough to know he probably wants to say something about how everyone has a skeleton, they aren't anything to be afraid of. When they make eye contact, Enjolras can't help but smile because he always knows what Combeferre's thinking. It's refreshing to be around someone who calms him so well after the day he's had. It's dark outside, cold as anything. As much as Enjolras would stand outside in the cold for as long as Courfeyrac wanted, he really wishes Courfeyrac didn't have such a Thing about the atmosphere of his conversations. Enjolras was of the opinion that conversation about Halloween could just as well take place in the warmth of their shared apartment's living room. Enjolras also made a note to himself to start buying more pillows to supplement said warm living room. Courfeyrac would like that to nest in when the bad horror movies consumed him in a week or so. 

Just as Combeferre grounds the three of them, Courfeyrac keeps them lively. There's been too many final weeks and near death experiences narrowly avoided due to Courfeyrac's cheerful insisting on them showering. And eating. And going outside to breathe "air, you know, like normal non-reptilian humans who aren't Tony Abbot." Though he'll complain about the cold in a minute, Enjolras wouldn't leave his two best friends tonight. Not when they completed him like this.

"They're scary because... because they aren't supposed to come out. Of the meat, that is." Courfeyrac continues.

Enjolras keeps smiling.


End file.
